Health management systems are utilized today on a number of platforms, such as in vehicles, airplanes, ships, and industrial controls. The health management systems typically gather data pertaining to operation of the platform in terms of sensor, equipment, sub-system, and system, and provide determinations of the current and future health of the platform based on the data. However, in some instances, current methods and systems may not always provide optimal usage of embedded health management systems of multiple platforms.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems having embedded health management systems on multiple platforms with improved usage of the embedded health management systems across the platforms. It is also desirable to provide methods that provide for such with improved usage of the embedded health management systems across the platforms. Furthermore, the desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.